Roselin Petals
by Taiyou Kimishi
Summary: Dustain's wife have created a new type of duji
1. Prolgue

Roselin Petals

NOTE : I'm am not the creator of Karakuridoji Ultimo . But the story idea and any of the OC's belong to me . Plus I had help from SapphirestarXD , a very good friend of mine who inspired it .

Prologe

It was another day flying over the city. Just one of those days of looking for something to do . Vice was just deciding what he would do when he smelled a strange scent. Suddenly he felt a surge of power that was soft and silky . He couldn't explain why , but something was telling him to go to the garden . Without thought he headed over to the garden wondering why that location . He got there within five to seven minutes . By the time he landed he had to ask .

"Ok . This is weird . Why am I here ? And why do I feel like I need to find something ?"

He thought about it for a while . He had just stood up when he smelled that strange scent . It was almost as if it was trying to direct him to something . Interested of what kind of flower could make such a alluring scent . He decided to follow the scent . He walked around , looking at all the flowers . Even though he want to gag . He hated things like this . It was so degusting . That wasn't until he felt that soft and silky surge of power . It came from a little ahead and to the right . Walking in that direction , he stopped amazed of what he saw . There was a Black and sapphire blue rose that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight . But above it , he thought he saw what looked like a female rose like douji . Whatever it was slowly disappeared . And he didn't get a good look at it . But then the rose was still there . He noticed that the scent was stronger here .

"Could it be the rose there ?"

He walked over and kneeled down in front of the rose . It seemed that it as the rose that made that alluring scent and strangely it seemed that the soft and silky surge of power came from the rose . He gently pick the rose , careful to not break it too close to the flower . Tenderly holding it in his claws .

"This is a very strange rose indeed . I never heard of a rose that had this kind of power . But it is coming from this flower ."

He then took then rose home . Flying very fast , but not fast enough to hurt the rose . Using his gauntlet to shield the rose even though he didn't know why he was doing so . Mostly he kept feeling the soft and silky surge of power . Unaware that something inside the rose was started the glow . He finally got home and carefully crawled through the window . Vice went straight to his room and quietly sat on his bed and studied the rose . It's soft feel . The black and blue petals . The glowing center that was started to get brighter and the –

"What the ! It didn't do that earlier !"

The rose started to glow so bright , Vice got up and put the rose down on his bed . But the moment he did so , the rose light up and started to grow . Vice stood back amazed and shocked of what he was seeing . The rose almost got as big as him until the petals started to peel back and reveal something he didn't expect . There standing on his bed was the very thing he swore he saw earlier .

"A female Karakuridouji!"

The moment he uttered the words . The female started to collapse to the floor . Vice jumped forward and caught the female before she hit the floor . Vice gently lowered the female to the floor and settled her in his arms . She was the same black and sapphire blue as the rose . If not that , she was alluring beautiful . The female was still in sleep mode .

"How in the world is this possible ? There aren't any female douji whatsoever and yet . Yet I'm . . . . holding one ."

Vice gather the female in his arms and picked her up off the ground . He gently put her in his bed and sat next to her . He couldn't believe his eyes still . He stared at her for a long time . She was different in comparison to him . Besides the black and the sapphire blue . She was mostly flower like . Vice studied the female . He noticed the differences . Her Visors looked like a pedaled crown on top of her head . One pedal was sapphire blue with a black dragons head in its center . The other two parts were clear black with blue streaks in them . Her top was a corset like cloth that had a criss crossing strings holding it together that fitly hugged at her breasts . Down at her waist , she was wearing the same type of pant that he always wore but she had a type of belt that had large petal like cloth attach to it . Making it look like some type of skirt of some sort . Her gauntlets were sapphire blue with black tips and in silver designs of a dragon and a tiger in combat with each other . Looking back up to her face . He noticed that a small choker was around her neck . A velvet black choker with sapphire blue designs on it . Blue roses on an intertwining vine . Vice looked up to her face and studied her . Her hair was what stuck out the most . Her hair was so red that it looked black at first glance .

Vice reached out and touched her face . So soft and silky and smooth . Like silk itself . Vice was hoping that she would awaken soon . He wanted to look at her eyes . He gently stroked her face . Even as he whispered to her .

"Please awaken soon . So I can see your eyes and know your name . The beautiful rose that I found ."

As he whispered the words to her . It seemed that was all he needed to say to get a response . Her eyes tighten and relax . Her eyes beginning to crack open . He waited until her eyes open and she looked straight at him . Before he said anything else .


	2. Chapter 1: She Awakens

Chapter 1: She awakens

A few minutes after he spoke to her eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times, her eyes were blue with green pupils and Vice smiled.

"Hello, I'm glad you are awake. I' m Vice I found you in the garden and brought you back to where I live. May I ask for your name?"

He hoped she understood him so he waited for her answer, as he waited he wondered what she was like. Vice never meet or even heard of a female doji before so everything about her he wanted to know about.

"I am Safaia, how long was I asleep?"

Vice smiled gently as his hands gently touched her blackish red hair and it was amazingly smooth and soft as silk.

"I am not sure."

He told her as she stared into her eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes, both of them had to do something, and Vice knew K would be home soon.

"You are very beautiful….Um may I call you Sapphira?"

He asked her, and she nodded and sneezed at the same time.

"God bless you my beautiful Sapphira Doji."

Sapphira blushed as her stomach growled; Vice looked at her stomach and laughed.

"Let me make you something to eat."

He told her as she nodded. Vice was just about to get up, but he sat back down as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Sapphira looked shocked and at the time he kissed her. K walked in and froze when he saw vice kissing her, which caused his jaw to drop open and he stuttered.

"What the….She…..Vice!"

Safaia and Vice then stopped kissing and kicked K into the floor. K was on his back with his feet over his face pointing toward the door. Safaia looked at Vic wondering what just happened.

"One moment please."

He told her as he got up, grabbed one of K's foot and pulled him onto his stomach and dragged him out with his arms to leave last. Vice got K on the couch with him rubbing his face from now having a rug burn on his face along with tears of pain.

"Ow! Vice that hurt!"

Vice raised an eyebrow while looking at K.

"K I need you to make dinner."

K looked confused, he always made dinner, not once has Vice has ever cooked, so that made K wonder why Vice said it.

"Um… Vice."

"No, you cook I'll introduce you later. I'm going to show her around since she will be staying with us. Got it?"

K sighed nodding and still rubbing his rug burned face. Vice went back into the room; he took a deep breath and went in. When he opened the door Safaia was standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection.

"She is so beautiful."

Vice whispered to himself as he walked in and cleared his throat.

"Hmmmm…. I have him cooking dinner for us, so I can show you around, is that alright?"


End file.
